Embodiments of the invention relate generally to rotor installation systems and, more particularly, to permanent magnet rotor installation systems, including those having an in situ magnetizer or magnet insertion device.
The assembly of generators, motors, and other electrical machines containing permanent magnets requires special handling systems and safety precautions as the sizes and/or strengths of the magnets increase. That is, the large permanent magnets used in such machines exhibit magnetic forces and fields of such strength that their handling is hazardous to those involved in assembling the machines. The handling systems and safety precautions such assembly requires increase its cost and complexity.